theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Zac Efron as Connor Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Diana Agron as Marissa Alex Pettyfer as Tyler Shawn Ashmore as Christian The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals'' wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The First Season of The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals began airing in the United States on Friday, January 6th, 2012. It is a TV adaption of Cameron Henderson's series of young adult novels of the same name. Season Summary As many centuries passed over time, The Old Ones have kept peace among the vampire world and among humans. As New York City sleeps peacefully below the moon, myterious and catastrophic disapperances & killings have been occuring around the neighborhoods of Manhattan, in the subway tunnels of Brooklyn and taking place in dark-visioned alleys. Not knowing who could be placing death among the innocent but not the guilty, it wouldn't be considered the first time The Old Ones have encountered this problem. Getting over the fact, war was brought upon The Old Ones 500 years ago. A 300 year old rebellious vampire and 'true ripper'' known as Connor commited the act of creating a newborn army of vampires to overthrow The Old Ones as the vampire authority. He wiped the entire city of Coatesville, PA, which had all been transfigured into newborns. As Connor led the attack, joined by fellow vampire companions Isabella (progeny of Eric), Derren, Richard, Kayla and Vincent's closest friend Victoria Bennett whom is a powerful witch, The Old Ones defeated each newborn in their path instantly. During the conclusion of the war, Richard was nowhere to be found nor heard. Eric feels he exiled himself into recovery, knowing of his weakness to become Eric's match, he vanished without a sighting. '' As The Old Ones are astounded by this belief in which might be Richard's return of vengeance, Eric, Vincent, Michael, André, Camille & Ariana issued a temporary night lockdown for all vampires until the situation is resolved. As being a monumental time for Eric as he is seeking his doctoral degree and upcoming marriage to the bride-to-be Isabella, the two don't want anything to overcome they're everlasting future together. Vincent is currently attending New York University along with his brothers and sisters Eric, Michael, Camille & Ariana. Michael is finally figuring out how to obtain inner peace due to feeding off blood packages, not just for his thirst, but for the mind and soul. André is currently serving as head of each federal bank in New York City which he adores. As 2,000 years passes, Camille is continuously keeping the family together while adjusting to college life. Ariana begins to debate whether she should model full time or stay in college, knowing that professional modeling has been her dream since birth, and trying to juggle her relationship with Dominic. As they're lives evolve around the human residents of NYC, fearing that it's just the beginning of these disappearances and killings, Eric feels that war will soon once again arrive upon the doorsteps of The Old Ones and that no human being in they're environment will be safe if the return of Connor is perhaps accurate. Chapters *Chapter I: The '''Children of the Night: (Ep. 101 - 112) '''This chapter deals with the return of Connor and his shady influence over the events in the city of New York and most particularly on creating another newborn army. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Connor, Marissa, Tyler and Christian. Episodes